


Tell Me Again

by Pluxolol



Series: Prompted Fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Guns, M/M, Other, Podfic Welcome, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Swearing, Whump, a bit of violence but its not graphic, as slow of a burn 2.9k words can bring you, brief hostage situation, op is from michigan and likes pushing their favorite restaurants into their fics, prompted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluxolol/pseuds/Pluxolol
Summary: This can't be phcking happening.How the hell did they even get here? One moment, they were headed to investigate a few suspicious persons report from around the abandoned school. Then the next thing Gavin knew, he was stuck in a janitor's closet with Nines' hand over his mouth, lest hebreathetoo loud.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Prompted Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Tell Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I already have a work with all of my prompted fics, but I'm particularly proud of this one, so I decided to upload it as a separate work.
> 
> @shurbington asked:  
> I wanted to ask if you could write something for Reed900? With the prompts you reblogged; cornered, whump in the default AU. Maybe some fluff? Just nice teamwork, you get me? 😌

_This can't be phcking happening._

How the hell did they even get here? One moment, they were headed to investigate a few suspicious persons report from around the abandoned school. Then the next thing Gavin knew, he was stuck in a janitor's closet with Nines' hand over his mouth, lest he _breathe_ too loud.

Gavin could feel Nines tense behind him, then footsteps pacing down the hall.

The person stopped just outside the closet and everything went silent for a moment. The world froze.

"Any sign of them?" Someone called from down the hall.

A pause, Nines tightened his hand over Gavin's mouth.

The person just beyond the door swore sharply before they turned around and walked back down the hall, "No."

Then, Nines pulled his hands away. Suddenly, Gavin's lungs burned and he was doubled over, finally _breathing_. He clutched the side of his torso that had slammed into the tile earlier when he fell.

When he looked back behind him, he saw Nines with his hand still in the air. The android stared at the door, LED lighting up the other half of the janitor's closet with a violent yellow.

"Ni-" Gavin was cut off with a 'shh' so sharp it cut straight through Gavin. He stood straight, mouthing a 'what?' towards his partner.

A beat of silence passed before they were hit with bright fluorescent lights and cold metal met Gavin's forehead. He immediately raised his hands up, palms facing towards the man in front of him.

"Don't move," Nines muttered, raising his hands in the same gesture.

"No shit," Gavin hissed under his breath before he was interrupted by the gun pressing harder into his skull.

"Shut up," the man growled. He was clumsy and handled his gun like he'd never even seen one before yesterday, "Get out and get on the ground."

The man pointed his gun quickly towards the tile just outside the door, and the two of them slowly moved to kneel there side by side.

Gavin rested on the balls of his feet. His arms were starting to ache, "Listen man-"

"I said shut the fuck up!" The man shouted. His voice cracked as he spoke and his worn red sneakers paced rapidly in front of them. Finally, Gavin found it in himself to look up at the man and take in his appearance.

He was a kid, Gavin realized. Just a 19-year-old kid caught in the wrong friend groups at the wrong time. Exactly like him when he was younger.

He knows all too well what would happen if he and Nines didn't walk away from this alive. That kid would have to carry that burden for the rest of his life. He'll carry that guilt and then be left bleeding out in the snow by his 'friends.'

"They offered you a good pay, didn't they? Offered to get you anything you wanted, as long as its within their range?" Gavin shifted on his knees, watching the kid whirl around with a scowl on his face.

"You don't fucking-" the kid looked halfway between angry, scared and scandalized.

"Listen kid," Gavin lowered his voice, "I've been through this shit before. They're gonna have you shoot us and you'll be left with that guilt for the rest of your life. Don't let them do this to you, kid."

"Don't call me a fucking kid!" He snapped, pressing the barrel of the gun back into Gavin's forehead, "You'll never understand. You don't know what it's like to be me."

"You're right, I don't," Gavin held completely still, not wanting to provoke the boy more than he already did, "But I know what it's like to feel like you don't have any other choice than this life. And I know what it's like to be left bleeding out in some dark alleyway like they did to me."

The kid tensed, "I don't need a goddamn sob story from you. This doesn't concern me."

"If I may," Nines spoke up, carefully choosing his words, "These men you're working for? They're only looking for cheap labor and someone to take the blame. If they wanted you to stay around, they would have taught you proper gun technique before sending you after an armed officer with a military-grade android partner."

The gun was pushed harder into Gavin's forehead and he shut his eyes against the inevitable. A strangled noise came from above him, and then the gun slowly pulled away.

"I can't get out of this," the kid shook his head, "I can't. You have to go before they find you."

"I believe it's too late," Nines stated.

As if on que, a fairly tall, buff man turned down the hallway. He spotted the three of them and a sickly smile spread across his face, "Alex! I hope you weren't planning on letting them go."

"O-f course not, sir!" 'Alex' squeaked.

"Good," the man clamped a heavy hand on Alex's shoulder, "Because you know what happens to people who don't follow through."

"Yes, yes I know," Alex gave Gavin and Nines a pleading look.

Gavin looked over at Nines to find him staring straight ahead, _phckin' prick_. As he looked back towards the two in front of him, he watched the android glance at him out of the corner of his eye. Nines looked pointedly between him and Alex. Gavin tilted his head down slightly in acknowledgement.

A few tense seconds passed before Nines launched himself upwards and tackled the man. Gavin went for Alex, "Come on kid, let's get you out of here."

"But-" Alex didn't have a chance to argue as Gavin led him down the hall and out of the abandoned school. Somewhere along the way, Nines had caught up to them, talking about how backup was on the way.

They burst through the front doors and were immediately met with sirens and police officers telling them to put their hands up.

"Drop the gun, kid," Gavin muttered.

Alex did as he was told and raised his hands while Gavin and Nines did the same. Gavin held his badge in one hand, shouting that he's _with_ the DPD and explaining the situation.

Despite Gavin's instruction, Alex was handcuffed and set into the back of a police cruiser. Gavin was about to stop them when Nines held him back.

"Phck- let me go, RK!" Gavin tried to push against Nines' arm. He _has_ to get to that kid. They're going to lock him up, and Gavin can't let that happen.

"If you go after him now, you'll only cause a scene," Nines muttered, turning him around and leading him to their car, "We can intercept them at the station."

\--

Everybody was bustling under the bright lights of the precinct. Between the sudden rise in android hate crimes and the events of today, it seemed the busy atmosphere of the DPD had only increased tenfold.

Nines placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "Go see Alex. I will talk with Captain Fowler about the current situation."

The two walked into the precinct and diverged at Fowler's office. Nines slipped inside while Gavin continued on until he made it to the holding cells. Alex was sitting in the third cell, curled up on the cold bench with his head between his knees.

Gavin opened the door and let it slide shut behind him. He squatted down in front of Alex, suppressing a wince, "Hey kid. Sorry about all this shit."

Alex looked at him with red eyes and a flushed face, but stayed silent nonetheless.

"You got any family you can call?" Alex shook his head and Gavin sighed, "'Thought so. Listen, we're gonna try and get you out of this, but you gotta work with us, 'kay?"

When Alex finally opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by Fowler opening the cell door, "Reed! In my office, now!"

Gavin sighed, standing up to leave, "I'll be back, kid."

\--

"So let me get this straight," Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair, "You two want me to release this kid into your charge because you think that you can 'turn his life around.'"

"Yes, Captain," Nines answered, "I believe that is what we've been saying."

This time Hank spoke up from his place against the wall, "'Can't see why it would be such a bad idea, Jeff. You did the same thing with Gavin."

"Fowler," Gavin pleaded, "Just give him a chance. He's a kid."

Fowler turned back to Nines, "Do you think he can do it?"

Gavin and Nines shared a look, "While I have only known Detective Reed for seven months, I believe he has proven himself more than capable to handle this."

"Well," Fowler sighed, "You have four months to prove to me that you can turn this kid around, Reed."

"But-" Fowler held up a hand and Gavin's protest died in his throat, "Fine. Four months it is."

\--

"Yo, kid!" Alex's head snapped up to find Gavin standing in the doorway, "You're staying with me for a few months, come on."

"Wha- with you? For a few months?" Alex stuttered out.

"Four, to be exact," Nines clarified as he came to a stop next to Gavin. He stiffly extended his hand, "Nines. I'm Gavin's partner."

Alex looked between the two before raising a brow at Gavin. Gavin cut him off before he could speak, _"_ _Work_ partner. Now come on, I don't wanna spend any more time with these assholes than I have to."

"But-" he tried to say something, but the two were already gone. He sprang up, rounding the corner, "Hey, wait up!"

"Hurry up, kid! Mancino's closes in twenty!" Gavin shouted behind him, twirling his car keys in one hand and shuffling on his jacket with the other.

"Wait!" Alex jogged up to them, ducking around Nines as he held the door for him, "We're going to get pizza?"

"Yeah, I'm not cooking tonight," Gavin snorted, "Back left door to my truck gets jammed, so pull it up and to the left when you open it."

\--

Fifteen minutes later, Gavin was parked outside of a nearby Mancino's with a large pizza set on the console between Nines and Gavin while Alex reached for a third slice from the backseat.

It was dim in the car, between the darkness that had already settled in and the fact that there was only one overhead light between all four seats. The front two windows were cracked open a couple inches to let in the cool autumn breeze.

Gavin reached over and fiddled with the radio, turning to a station that was playing hits from the 2010s. He lowered the volume so it would play in the background without interrupting their conversation.

"So," Gavin leaned back in his seat, glancing over at Alex behind him, "Got any interests?"

"Huh?" Alex looked up from his food, tucking his knees up to his chest, "I like video games, I guess. Never really got into much before- y'know."

"Yeah, kid. I get it," Gavin sighed. He tossed his half-eaten piece in the box and wiped off his hands while Nines took care of the pizza.

He rolled up the windows and put the car into drive, cutting through the empty parking lot and started on their way to Gavin's apartment.

The ride was silent, save for the quite drone of pop songs on the radio. Gavin tapped his fingers on the steering wheel the whole way, occasionally humming to songs he could still remember from his teenage years.

It was well after 9pm when they finally pulled up to his apartment complex. As they all got out, Nines met Alex just outside the car door and walked right up behind him until they made it into the apartment.

"There's uh- guest bedroom. The door over on the right there," Gavin sniffed, "There's a bathroom connected to it too. Go ahead and settle in, an' I'll bring you some clothes."

Alex nodded his head before quickly disappearing into the bedroom. Behind him, Gavin heard the front door lock.

"Stayin' the night, robocop?" Gavin grinned at the android by the door, "'Thought you might want a divorce by now."

Nines resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "We're not romantically involved, Gavin. Much less married. I do not see how it is possible to get a divorce when we are only work partners."

Gavin groaned, "Just shut the fuck up, RK. Got it?"

Gavin turned sharply and went into the bedroom with Nines following close behind. By the time Gavin made it into his room, he had to sit down, already out of breath from the pain shooting up his side.

The bed dipped as Nines sat next to him, "Gavin, let me see."

Gavin glared at him only to be met with a level stare from Nines until he caved. He shucked off his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

Nines carefully ghosted his hand up Gavin's left side where a large bruise had already started to form around his ribcage.

"There doesn't seem to be anything life-threatening," Nines muttered, "Nothing broken or dislocated."

"I'm not going to a phcking hospital," Gavin grumbled.

"I know, Gavin."

Gavin turned towards him, completely caught off guard by his lack of protests, "That's it? You're not gonna drag me kicking and screaming like last time?"

"Last time, you had been shot in the leg," Nines was already digging through Gavin's drawers for clothes, "And I'd rather not be the cause of an exacerbated injury, if it is already something that should heal on it's own."

"You're gonna want something in return," Gavin stated, watching Nines set a stack of folded clothes on the end of the bed.

"My only request is that you let me stay with you for the next couple of days," Nines sat next to Gavin again.

"You don't trust the kid."

"I have no reason to."

Gavin let out a bitter laugh, "And you won't take _my_ word for it? I'm your _partner_."

"All the more reason to be concerned," Nines retaliated, getting to his feet.

Gavin shot up, growling, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm concerned for your well-being and I'd rather not find you dead in your apartment the next morning. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to bring these clothes to Alex," Nines picked up the clothes and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Then the room was left in a silence that Gavin quickly found suffocating and he found himself slouched over the balcony railing fifteen minutes later; halfway through a cigarette and bundled up in his leather jacket with some old sweatshirt from an ex of his.

Behind him, the door patio door slid open, "It's late, Detective. You shouldn't be out smoking at this hour."

"The phck do you want from me now, Nines?" Gavin snapped, though he didn't bother to turn and look at his partner.

"I wanted to apologize," Nines walked up next to him, bracing his forearms on the railing and looking out towards the city, "You were right. I don't give you nearly as much credit as you deserve, and maybe I should be putting a little more trust in you sometimes."

"Damn right," he took another drag, giving himself a moment to think before he put his cigarette out, "You told everyone back there you think I'm 'more than capable.' It wouldn't hurt to stick to your word for once in your goddamn life."

Nines turned to him, looking almost _offended_ , "Gavin, there was not a single second today that I thought you weren't capable to handle this."

Gavin threw his hands up and let them fall back down on the railing, "Then what the hell was that just now, Nines?"

"That was me being _protective_ of you," Nines shot back.

"I'm not a phcking kid anymore, Nines! And I'm not some goddamn piece of property for you to look at and feel good about!"

"I don't consider you my _property_!" Nines shouted, "Don't you fucking get it? I love you, Gavin!"

Gavin's world came to such an abrupt halt that he almost felt dizzy. It felt like the whole universe was tilting on its side, "W-what?"

"No, no," Nines squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head rapidly, "This isn't how it's supposed to go. I'm sorry, I'll leave-"

Just as he turned to go, Gavin quickly grabbed the sleeve of his turtleneck, "Say it again."

"What?"

"Say it again."

"'I love you'?"

Gavin tugged him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Nines' neck. It was clumsy and wet, but Nines couldn't find himself to care once Gavin pulled away to whisper, "Say it again."

"I love you," Nines laughed, only to be pulled into another kiss.

"I love you too," Gavin smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

"I really hope so."

Now both of them were laughing. Gavin pulled away to wipe at his eyes, and Nines glanced over his shoulder and down onto the street. Suddenly, he frowned.

"What?" Gavin turned to see a hooded figure dressed in Gavin's clothes walking away from the apartment complex.

"Should we go after him?"

"No," Gavin watched Alex cross the street, shaking his head slightly, "Let him go."

The two watched him round the nearest corner and then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? My ask box is always open on my Tumblr: six-video-game-peaches.


End file.
